Back To You
by love109
Summary: Hermione goes back in time. What happens when she leave again only to have changed her own time? Next story called You Left Not Me
1. Back in time

Back To You

Right just so you all know I'm going through all my stories that are complete and checking there spelling's and sorting them out. The stories that are yet to be complete will be done when they are thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you will keep reading them as well.

**Back To You.**

A/N: I DON'T own Harry Potter. Wish I did. lol

Chapter 1- Back in time

Hermione was sitting in the stands why they played Quidditch. She was reading Hogwarts A History again. Out of no where light surrounded her. The game stopped and looked to were the light had come from. Harry and Ron made their way over to Hermione but as the light went the only thing lefted was her school bag and her robes. They suddenly started to slow down until they couldn't move they looked at each other but they couldn't move either.

Remus was on his rounds and just going back to the common room when he heard a crash. He ran around the corner to find a girl lying there not moving. Remus checked her to see if she was breathing and sighed. She was, he picked her up and began on his way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfory was there seeing to James who had fallen off his broom why caching the snitch. Remus called her over and told her what happened. She asked him to place her down on one of the beds why she made sure everything was ok.

Hermione could hear voice's around her but no faces. Her eyes slowly began to open, she let out a groan and the voice's stopped talking and someone was talking to her. "Miss are you ok?" She looked at the person that was speaking and saw Professor Dumbledore standing next to her. She nodded and began to sit up. A hand came out and helped her. She looked at that person and stopped moving. "Do you know this man miss?"

"Sir she can't know me as I don't know her" That shocked her more but then she saw some more people next to him and was shocked even more. There before her were Harry's parents.

"Um what year is it?" She felt stupid asking but if she had gone back in time then she needed to know how far back she had gone. "Why it's 1978. Why what year did you think it was dear?" He asked everyone to leave why she told him what she needed. When he heard she came from 1997 he knew something or someone must want her to change something. He came up with a story that she was his grand-daughter and she had been home schooled till now. "Sir I have something else to tell you about me" When he nodded for her to tell him she did. "I'm a werewolf"

TBC

A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I'LL WRITE MORE SOON AS YOU READ AND REVIEW. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!! IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO DO SO.

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	2. I'm a wolf

Back To You

**Back To You**

**Chapter 2- I'm a wolf **

Hermione stood in the hall waiting for the hat to sort her again. It was going to put her in Ravenclaw but she said no so he put her in the only other place he could. "GRYFFINDOR" Cheers came from all her house as she made her way over. She sat next to Lily, who had been helping her out. Hermione could see people still staring at her, she looked down blushing.

Dumbledore came down to her at the end of the meal and said she would stay with Lily in her dorms and if she needed anything to let him know. He also gave her a credit card saying that on the next outing to the village to get the clothes she would need and any books as well. Lily took her to the common room and showed her around. The boys came over and Lily was looking pissed that they had begun to make fun of other houses. "You shouldn't say things like that. One day you might need their help and the wont give it" Lily smirked and they went off to bed. James and Sirius stood there with their mouths open and eye's wide. Remus shook his head and went to bed.

The first day of classes she went to the heads office to sort them out. Hermione would start them the next day. She would talk to Lily and find out if she was in any of them. As she knew her way around Dumbledore didn't see the point of showing her around. At dinner no one saw her as she had gone out in the fresh air. Some students soon came out after they had, had something to eat. The marauder's came out and saw her over by the lake. They made their way over, sitting a bit away from her to see what she was up to. After some time she suddenly had food in her hand and was throwing it into the lake. Tentacles came out and would take each bit under.

Hermione knew they were there. It was close to a full moon and she could smell them. Hermione turned and smiled and waved at them. Sirius waved her over. She went over and sat down with them. "So what's it like to be homed schooled?" She looked at James and began to answer in a lie. "Its OK but I like it better here. I didn't have many friends. My mum thought that with my um...problem I should stay in doors"

They looked at her. She was looking down and playing with her hands. "What is it?" Hermione looked at each and opened her mouth to say but two Slytherin boys came over. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "Well look what we have here, a hot babe and 4 beasts" They laughed them turned to Hermione and began to talk to her as if the boys were not there. "What do you say we go have some really fun without these _things_"

"No thanks, I'll stay here thanks" She turned back around and Asked Remus what he was reading. When he didn't answer she looked to what he was looking at. Lucius had his wand pointed at her back and smirked but it went away when she didn't seem scared. "I'd put that away if you don't want to get expelled" He smirked again thinking she was bluffing. But when a hand touched his shoulder and he saw Professor Slughurn was there. He put his wand down and began to tell a bunch of lie's about how she had started it. She ended up having to see him at 5 that night. When they were gone the boy's looked at her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have done any good? It looks like he would have sided with them any way. And I know it's because I'm muggleborn" They looked down knowing she was right but then looked at her and smiled. "So what was your mum keeping you in for anyway? What did you do kill some one?" They all laughed. She shook her head. "I'm a...I'm a... I don't know how to tell you. You might think I'm a freak or something"

Remus shook his head and told her that anything she said would stay with in them and that they wouldn't turn their backs on her. The others agreed. "OK well it was when I was 12. I was out alone and well I got bitten by...by a wolf" She stared down at her hands. Hermione knew that Remus was a werewolf but didn't want him to know she did. She felt arms come around her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Remus had his arms around her. "I know how you feel. And to let you know we still like you" She smiled at them and hugged him back, thanking him.

Lily came running over out of breath and what looked like a bruise on her left cheek. "What happened to you Lils?" James asked worried that some one had hurt her. Lily looked at him then told them how it happened. She had been walking out when Malfoy had pushed her down so he could get pasted and she had hit the floor pretty hard. James and Sirius vowed to get him back. A bell sounded and everyone made their way to their next lessons. Hermione told them she would see them in the common room after seeing Slughurn, then they'd go get something to eat together.

TBC

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE. R AND R PLEASE

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	3. You hurt me?

Back To you

**Back To you**

Chapter 3- You hurt me?

Hermione was stood in the wood's. She was waiting for the full moon to come out. Lily was stood near by in her doe form. Hermione had told Lily 2 nights ago when they had gone to bed. Lily had been shocked at first but had smiled and told her she would be there for her. She had then hugged her and they cried and laughed in each other arms.

As the moon came out Lily gave her a nod of the head and turned to keep a look out. Dumbledore had said that being with Remus when they turned could make them want to mate, so had Lily and Professor McGonagall standing watch. As soon had she had turned Professor McGonagall would leave and let Lily stay with her. A scream was torn out of Hermione's lips as the transformation took place. Lily look at her with sad eyes. Another cry could be heard a little way from them. Soon she was up and looking around herself.

Lily was shocked at what Hermione looked like. She was a pure white wolf with her back left foot brown. Her face looked beautiful with her big brown eye's stearing at her. Hermione gave a nod and took off running with Lily. A howl was heard and Hermione stopped. Lily ran to see what see could see. Hermione was right behind her. She saw a stag, dog and a rat. Hermione stayed behind her as she went out. Hermione stood behind a tree in the shadows. Her eye's looked around her and suddenly glued to Remus/Moony. She was about to go out to but a movement caught her eye's. She looked at what it was and saw a rat. Her mind suddenly screamed at her _**'traitor'**__. _A low but loud growl came out of her throat. Movement stopped and all eyes's turned her way. She had come out and looked ready to kill. Hermione's eyes were locked onto Peter and she gave another growl before she was running at him with her teeth bared and ready to rip him to bits. She had just nipped him when a fourse knocked her away. She went frying into a tree. She let out a painful howl and landed on the floor, eyes closed and what looked like she was shacking.

Lily tried to go over to her but James in stag form stood in front of her. She looked at Hermione's form unmoving just lying there. Remus let out a yip but didn't get a reply from the she-wolf. Suddenly she was breathing hard and trying to get up. '_Get up!!' _Her mind screamed. Hermione tried and tried again but kept falling over. She saw Remus/Moony coming her way slowly. Her eyes became bigger thinking he was going to hurt her again. With all the strength she had left she got up on her shaky legs and took off into the forest. He took off after her but couldn't find her and her scent was covered with others. They looked for her but couldn't find her anywhere. Lily was worried. She would have gone off on her own but didn't get the chance as James wouldn't let her go to far away from him.

When morning came James and Sirius were the first to wake. Lily was lying down with her head near James. Her eyes slowly opened and she stood and stretched out her legs as she was still in her doe form. When she had done that she looked around her and saw James, Sirius and Peter in their human form smiling at her. She turned back and ran back to school planning to tell Dumbledore what happened. The boys went to help Remus back in and up to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore already knew what had happened as Hermione had been to see him when she had turned back and seen Madam Pomfury. She had asked not to go to lessons for a while. He was going to sort her a room out when Lily came running towards him and nearly ran into him had she not stopped just in time. "Sir...it's Her...Hermione..."

"I know all about it Miss Evans. I have seen her already but she wisher's not to see anyone right now." Lily nodded, turned around with her head lowered and began to walk back to the common room to let the other's know when they got back.

TBC

R AND R. I KNOW THAT IT WAS MORE WORDS THEN SPEAKING BUT I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND TOO MUCH ABOUT THAT.

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Back To You

Back To You

Remus was in shock still. He couldn't remember what he had done but when the others had told him his heart nearly stopped. He had gone to the headmaster and had tried to make him see Hermione but every time he would say that she was not at the school. Remus had done this 5 time's so far in the last 3 day's. James and Sirius tried to keep him from doing something stupid like going out of school to find her. Lily had forgiven him as he wasn't in the right frame of mind and that she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Hermione was in the school but had asked that no one knew that she was. She wanted to tell Lily but didn't know how to tell her. She had only known her a short time and all this had happened. She took to sending a letter after being gone for 4 day's and telling her she was ok and would be back as soon as her wound's were healed.

Lily was sat with the boy's at breakfast when the owl landed next to her. The boy's looked at her and frowned. She shrugged her shoulders and took the letter off the owl's leg. She gave the owl a bit of her bacon. It took off and lefted her to read it. As she was on the other side of the table she knew that the others wouldn't see what was written on the parchment.

_**Dear Lily**_

_**Hay. I know what I did may confuse you but I'll tell you one day and you'll know why I went for Peter the way I did. I have some nasty wound's that need to heal before I can come back. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm just watching you talk to the others then I went for him. I don't know how everyone will feel to me coming back maybe next week but I have to tell you that I will not be staying for long. I'm going back to my time. I'll tell you when I see you ok?**_

_**I'm just so scared that Remus might take what I did the wrong way and never talk to me again. I do hope you forgive me if I have done anything that has made everyone hate me. I should be back by next week some time. The wound on my leg is taking more time to heal and I can't walk yet. See you soon k**_

_**From Hermione. **_

_**P.S: I really am sorry.**_

Lily looked at the letter again and frowned. She was scared of Remus? Then it hit her, she still remembered what happened. She gave a groan and her face nearly went into her food. Lily looked to see them looking at her.

"Well who's it from?"

"Um...Her...Hermione"

"What did she say? Please tell me" Sirius went to grab the letter but Lily pulled it back and stuffed it into her robes.

"She said she should be back by next week. And anything else is between me and her" She finished off her breakfast then went off to her lesson's. She missed Hermione being there. They would work together and have a laugh at something's that they did or said.

Hermione was sat talking to Dumbledore in his spear room. She was staying there till she was better. They were talking about a way to get her back to her time. They had many ways of doing this but not without something going missing or her not remembering what happened.

"Right we'll think of something and then get you back. I know what happened out there but don't beat yourself up about this"

"It's not that. It's just that I couldn't control what I did that worried me. I know I can't tell you anything about the future but that's what made me go for him" Hermione looked down at her hands. She looked up when a hand touched her hand and saw Dumbledore smiling at her.

"It's ok dear. Right Madame Pomfrey say's your ready to go back if you want but you'll have a bit of a limp for a bit"

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. She hoped that she hadn't changed too much in the future but also hoped that her feelings for Remus wouldn't get in the way if he ever came to the school. He didn't work there so that was ok but if he came and saw her would he remember her from this time?

Hermione got up with him and they made their way out. It was at a slow peace because of her leg. They got to dinner after everyone else. She was happy about this as when they walked in she saw that the only place was right at the end and if she wanted to leave it was right next to the door. Hermione saw Lily down at the other end looking at her. She was waving and smiling. She smiled back then sat down and began to put food on her plate.

She felt eye's on her and looked down the table to see Remus, Sirius, James and Peter looking at her. Peter looked miffed but scared at the same time. James and Sirius looked happy to see her she saw confusion in their eyes as well. Remus was looking sorry and worried that she hated him. He gave her a small smile when she looked at him. But she looked down at her food and began to eat again.

Remus looked at the other's who shrugged their shoulder's and also began to eat again. Lily looked at her new friend then back at Remus and saw that both were looking lonely and then it came to her. They loved each other.

A/N: HAY I HOPE YOU LIKE I KNOW IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT IF IT WASN'T THEN...THEN...I DON'T KNOW LOL BUT ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF ANYTHING NEED'S TO BE IMPROVED ON THIS STORY OK?

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Back To You

Back To You

Hermione walked slowly out towards the lake. It was Saturday already and she had not seen anyone from dinner on Thursday. She was thankful that she didn't have to go to classes yet. Lily had sent her a letter as Hermione hadn't gone back into the great hall for her meals. After seeing them she didn't want asking what had happened out there.

Remus kept asking Lily about her but didn't get much out of her as she didn't know much either.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting by the lake when they saw her. She was still limping and had a couple of cuts on her face but that was about it...well what they could see. They didn't go up to her as she looked like she was deep in thought. Remus was in two minds but was held down by James and Sirius. Peter was still mad at her for nearly biting his arm off. She had bit so far in that he had to walk around with a cast on it. He was told that he wouldn't change which was good. He didn't know why he wouldn't change but didn't really care; he didn't want to be a freak.

Suddenly she stood up and looked like she was about to jump in the lake. The ran over to her but suddenly she was gone. She had just disappeared. There was a flash and all that was left was her bag. The picked it up and ran to tell the headmaster. Peter just stayed sitting down not really caring.

Hermione was thinking about saying goodbye but knew that she didn't have the bottle to do so. She had told Dumbledore when she would go back. She had also left a letter for each of them. One for Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. Peter didn't cross her mind...well he did but she didn't cear what he throught about her. Standing up she made sure everything was ready and said the spell that would get her back to her time.

She saw the boy running her way before she finished the last word. Hermione gave a sad smile and waited till she came to a stop. Her head was spinning and what hurt the most were her eyes. She closed them and it didn't hurt so much. She head stopped spinning and her eye's also stopped but began to water as she saw that she had landed right near Hagrid's hut at the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking around she saw that it was dark. At the way everything was she knew that it was dinner time. Getting up she ran up to the school and through the doors. As she came to the great hall she stopped. She could hear everyone talking or laughing inside. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door's open and suddenly everyone's eye's were on her.

Her name was called and she turned to see Harry and Ron running to her. They had her in a huge hug when clapping came to her ears. Turning again she saw Dumbledore standing and a lot of other teacher's as well. Her eyes bulged when she saw Remus, Sirius, James and Lily clapping as well. Her head began to spin again and eye vision was going. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

Remus stood by her side in the hospital wing. Everyone else had gone to bed but he just couldn't believe she was back. She had saved Lily and James by what she did. If she hadn't said so in her letter they would be dead by now and so would Sirius. He had not been with anyone since she had gone. Remus could still remember what was in the letter she had given him.

_**Dear Remus**_

_**I know you probley hate me but hear me out. I did what I did for a reason. It may not be clear yet but it will be soon. I know you might not believe me but I am from a different time. About 20 years from now. I want you to know that I began to know the real you and knew all along about you being a werewolf. I hope you forgive me for what I did to Peter but keep an eye on him please it may save your friends life one day. I hope to see you when I get back but I understand it may take time for you to talk to me again. I just want to let you know I don't hate you for hating me. I know it stupid but I think I began to love you.**_

_**With all my love **_

_**Hermione.**_

Now here she was. He couldn't believe she was from this time. He had done as she had asked and now Peter was dead and not coming back. James worked at the school as did Lily. He worked helping Quidditch team's practice. Lily worked in hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. Harry knew all about Hermione coming back in time and everything that had happened, so did Ron. Remus stood up and made his way back to his room but not before leaning a kiss on Hermione's head. If he could he'd make her see he never hated her for what she did not now and not ever.

A/N: WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT TOU THINK OF THIS IT'S NOT MUCH BUT HAY WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOU IT?

LOVE

love109

XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Back To You

Back To You

Hermione began to open her eyes. She looked around and found it was still dark. Pulling her legs from under the sheet's she got up and made her way out of the room. Her head was still spinning but didn't care. She was back and didn't want to spend her first day/night back in the hospital wing. She was still in the same clothes she had come back in. A long sleeved top and baggy pant's but without any robes. The night air was warm so she didn't really need any.

She sat down on the lake side and looked out into the night. Stars were twinkling and gave off a glow that lit the sky up. Hermione was happy to be back but didn't know what people from back then would say. Lily was a good friend but was married and properly had her own friends now. James and Sirius were hard to work out so she left them and went on to the next person. Remus. What would he say? Did he still hate her for what she did? Would he even talk to her? All these thoughts ran through her mind but it came back to just one...did he love her like she loved him?

Someone sat next to her. Turning she saw Lily. They gave each other a warm smile. "How are you 'mione?" So she didn't hate her.

"I'm fine thanks. It's good to see you. I mean...um"

"It's ok. Your letter told us a lot and I worked the hidden meanings out"

They laughed and talked. Lily had changed a lot but not to much that Hermione felt like she didn't know her. Lily had just got married and had a child. But she was the same person from back then. Hermione asked her about everyone and how they all took it when she just up and lefted. From what she was told Remus took it the hardest and still isn't over her. But the way she thought was that he wanted to have a go at her then walk away.

"I really missed a lot? Is if I may ask Remus married and happy?"

"No he's not. He's been waiting for you to come back. It may seem stupid but from what James tell's me he hasn't had a girlfriend since you went"

Hermione was gob smacked. He had done that? Had she missed him up that bad? "We better get back in. And I bet James is waiting for you"

"No he's not. He's out with the boy's. They never change, out every Saturday with out fail" They laughed and picked themselves up. Lily showed her to the rooms she would be staying in. Hermione couldn't remember were the head's rooms were.

"Lily? What happened to Peter?"

"He was killed. And I can tell you I'm not sorry to see him gone either. James and Sirius were the one's to find him. Hiding in a cave or something, they took him in and he was given the dementer's kiss."

Hermione nodded and gave her a hug. "I'm happy you're still alive"

"Me too. Good-night"

Hermione bid her good-night as well and watched her go. Tomorrow she had a transformation and hoped Harry and Ron would be with her.

Remus sat on his bed. After he got back with the boy's he'd gone back to see Hermione but she wasn't there, so he went for a walk. He had seen Lily and Hermione talking so left them to it. After all he had a lot of time he could make up with her.

When they were out all they could talk about was Hermione being back. James and Sirius had begun to plan how to get them together. He had heard them talking when he was on the way back from the bathroom.

He thought their plan was stupid, locking them in a closet; he had laughed and told them so.

He layed back on his bed and smiled. He was going to make her see he didn't hate her but loved her. Hopefully she felt the same way. Remus closed his eyes and drifted off into a dream of him and Hermione married and having kids.

All through the day Hermione stayed with Harry and Ron, getting to know them all over again. Well Harry anyway. He was still the same but with a mum and dad. He kept thanking her but she would just tell him to shut up and laugh at him when he gave her a sad, lost puppy look.

As night came Hermione got ready. Harry and Ron came with her and stood in their animal forms. Harry as a lion with a black hair and Ron as a forest bear with red fur and what looked like dark pacher's but was his freckles. The moon came out and Hermione let a painful groan out of her mouth. Harry and Ron looked at her with a worried face's. This was the first time she had let them come wit her.

They looked at her and were shocked at what she looked like. (Look in chapter 3 for what Hermione looks like k) Her fur swayed with the wind. She looked around and began to get up. Looking at the moon she howled then took off. The boy's followed her. They came out of the woods and ran after each other. Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned her head to look towards the forest. Harry gulped when he saw his mother and father there. Hermione didn't see anyone but the grey haired wolf standing next to a black dog. He growled at her but then stopped when she gave him a yip and took off into the woods. They other's followed and saw then playing or that's what it looked like. Hermione layed down after a while and Remus/Moony layed next to her with his head on her shoulder blade.

They didn't fall asleep but the other's left them like that and headed back in.

Harry tried to go off without his parent's having a go but didn't make it far his mother called him back. She off into one of her many telling's off and saying how stupid it was. But he looked at his father and saw that he had a grin on his face. Lily stopped and sighed, gave a shrug of the shoulder's and began to walk off but turned to see all three men looking straight her. "He's your son all over" They laughed at her and made their way back to their beds.

Out side Hermione was beginning to get up for another run. Remus/Moony got up as well and when she began to run he went after her and blocked her way. She knew what he was up to and hoped that he didn't feel differently in the morning. Giving him a yelp they took off to become mate's for life, in human form and him wolf form.

When it was over two howls then a lone howl which meant that a male had mated.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THERE IS ANOTHER STORY TO THIS ONE AND I'LL LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT REVIEW WHAT IT'S CALLED WHEN IT COME'S OUT. IT WILL BE ABOUT 5 YEAR'S ON.

BYE FOR NOW

LOVE

love109

XXXXX


End file.
